tz_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Ryunexo
History Time for an overhaul. Fate Drake participated in many battles and conflicts, yet the one that would see him lost to the wheel of fate Was the one within himself. In a final confrontation, he faced against his long time enemy White, only to once again fail. In a surprise move, White banished him to a far plane, as to keep him out of events to come. Yet the hate and animosity towards her, along with the building malicious nature inside him became his undoing and the corruption previously contained from Void God was unleashed, and the dark Old One took control of his being. Using him as a weapon against White, Void God intended to dispose of both threats at the same time. However White's power was severely underestimated and as a result, White tore away the corruption and the source of its return: his own malevolence. With such a piece of himself gone, Drake sublimented into the sea of stolen souls of the universe. Upon White's victory, she banished Drake's essence to the Moonlight Clan and rewrote his existence and destiny. In the process, Drake lost the freedom of possibility, and lived a predestined existence according to White's final instructions. He and Noriko grew close over the years, wed and bore several children. Like the previous rulers of the Shire, their rule was a pleasant chaos, in which all manners of prosperity florished. They died together in peace, leaving behind their family line that would be faced with the challenges of the outside world for the first time. He is survived by his birth children, two males and two females, six grandchildren, and the Eta Generation of Chaos Engines, the most notable being Kanashimi, which by all rights was no different than one of his own flesh and blood. Personality and Appearance To say that Drake has a serious God complex would be on of the biggest understatements possible; believing that he's almighty and that nothing stands up to him. With this comes along arrogance and pride that coats his voice and very being, never afraid to say what's on his mind and will fight to prove that he's right in pretty much anything. Another thing to note about Drake is that at times he can be seen as unstable and insane when it comes to some topic and choices, it's mostly unknown as to what causes this but fingers are usually pointed to his constant self-experimentation and Corruption which sends him over the deep end. However, despite all of his hostility and arrogant nature, when he's around people he understands or likes, Drake is much more relaxed and even mischievous, liking to pull rather dangerous pranks and the such. But in the end can be polite and kindhearted when it really matters, it's easy to say that Drake doesn't exactly enjoy softening up around his peers. Drake's appearance certainly suits his over-the-top nature after emerging from the God Pit. His wings are black with a dark red membrane that glows, they also come with small curved spikes that stick out from the spines, his tail is also very similar in the colouration and even has spikes that go down to the tip of his tail which proudly shows a curved spike. Drake's skin is also imprinted with runes, such as the arcane circles that are on his palms as well as the runes that reach up from his wrists to his shoulders, covering the sides of his arms. His eyes are a marvel to look at, his right eye is completely white with a black iris and pupil meanwhile his left eye being the opposite with it being completely black with white iris and pupil, however the same thing within them is the faintly glowing intricate design of runes and arcane circles that fill both his eyes. Relations Daikeim - Drake finds distrust and anger when the topic of Daikeim is brought up, being as now Drake is either on the same or above the level his supposed best friend is. And while he is unsure who is the definitive and superior god is if the two would get into a brawl, he is sure that Daikeim is susceptible to harm through many things such as Elaonore and close friends. Noriko - As the two are now partners, Drake finds Noriko to be all he asked for. With the two share similar personalities and characteristics. She manages to be one of the only people who can manage to calm and even understand Drake and his motives. It's even considered that Noriko works as a stability to Drake's insane and violent moments. Whenever she is in danger, Drake will not stop until he makes sure she's safe, this determination has caused some issues but Drake calls them off as him trying to protect her. Razeth and Nihil Ryunexo - Corruption - Drake and Corruption are great allies when it comes to combat and general activity, the two have a great amount of respect for each other which is strange considering the situation with them beforehand. With Corruption powering Kurai, and their souls bonded. Drake can synchronize with Corruption to use the Primitive forms with ease, while at times, Drake will allow Corruption to take control to deal with more tedious opponents. Kanashimi - Being Drake's daughter (In ways), Drake looks at Kanashimi in a more protective way, but despite that. The two seem to mix well, both love insulting and challenging each other when given the chance, but there's also times where Drake acts more mature for the sake of giving Kanashimi a better example whenever he can and if that's possible. Seriah - Drake cares massively for Seriah despite the two having to separate due to his transformation and wishes that no harm comes to her, and while he doesn't show it, Drake does hope that one day she will return to be by his side as his ally once more. Because after all, what's a god without their angels? Eien - Eien is a whole other story when it comes to Drake, on one hand, he despises Eien after everything he has put him through yet on the other hand he has a small amount of respect because he is part of the Moonlight family. But most of all he finds Eien to be nothing but an obstacle to him and cannot wait until they manage to have an unhinged conflict to truly prove how much Drake has grown since their first conversation. Kado - Drake's opinion with Kado is rather... Humoured to him, as he sees Kado as a weakling compared to him. Since Kado is more straight faced than Drake, he thinks of Kado as simply a glorified killjoy with a fancy blade or three. He doesn't exactly enjoy being around him and he despises the thought of Kado ordering him around and hopes that when Kado is around, it isn't for long. Abilities and Skills After going into the God Pit, Drake gained a brand new arsenal to go with his staggering power-up, thanks to these Drake can be seen as unstoppable in some eyes. Manipulations Ioskall The Aged Source; a primordial force that was mistakenly handed down to the Aged Gods, this was the main tool that aided in the attempted genocide of the Ferals and now is in the hands of Drake. The capabilities are mostly unknown as the force was 'removed' from Cyanic's history, but what's currently known is worrying: being able to guarantee destruction of that which is infinite and the complete removal of sections of time itself, this also lets Drake alter with reality literally how he sees fit. The only issues with this is that Drake's body and mind cannot handle it, so with extended use, can seriously degenerates Drake's body and mind. Absolute Darkness Manipulation And Creation Drake is able to create and manipulate any form of darkness, to the extent of controlling Primordial Darkness itself, Drake can also become one with the darkness, from being able to become a shadow and hide to even hide within the darkness in ones mind and soul. Chaos Manipulation The force that can both create and destroy universes are at Drake's fingertips, as destructive as that sounds, Drake himself can barely control it and doesn't understand how to use it to it's fullest potential yet but so far has some passive effects thanks to the many applications that comes with controlling such a force. Mental and DNA Manipulation (Feral) An odd but incredibly helpful ability, Drake is able to project his thoughts and heavily influence the actions of people who carry a strong strand of Cyanican DNA, this is more in effect when it comes to people who have strong strands of Feral DNA. The effectiveness is based on Drake's will, the stronger his will, the harder it will be to resist and the more he can influence at a time. Discord Manipulation This allows Drake to (as the title says) create discord, mainly within others and in groups. When victims are put through enough discord, it automatically induces pure hatred in each other. Disaster Manipulation The devastating nature of the disasters are based on his anger, he's able to generate tsunamis, tornadoes, earthquakes, lethal rain, blizzards and storms. Absolute Elemental Manipulation Advanced Soul Manipulation Embodiment And Empowerment Madness Embodiment Darkness Embodiment Death Empowerment Other Dimension Creation/Personal Domain An ability that honestly came out of nowhere, his personal domain is housed all inside his HSC. From here he becomes a nigh-omnipotent being of his own universe, some of his notable abilities when inside the domain are being able to see current, past, and future events through large slabs of marble, and the ability to enter other universes and back through panes of broken glass. How time works is also altered, as years could pass inside but only seem like a week for people outside the domain. All the features and abilities that comes with the domain are mostly unsure to Drake. Power/Ability Mimicry and Immunity power/ability: Mythological Adaptation This allows Drake to mimic an ability and then gain immunity to said ability, it's only limited to one ability at a time. Power And Ability Negation Drake is able to remove the effects of an opponents used power temporarily. Supernatural Condition Temporal Teleportation Drake can teleport through time and space if so wanted, but may be prevented by people stronger than him in this field of teleportation. Chrono Vision Drake is able (by choice alone) to see the past, present and future through either his Transcendent Eye or by the slabs of marble within his personal domain. Spell/Magic Mastery Ultimate Telekinesis Absolute Resurrection Once dead, Drake can be resurrected by himself, he can also bring others of his chosen back. It is currently unknown how many times Drake can do this, but it's assumed that he adapts to what killed him in his previous life. Highly Advanced Level Regenerative Healing Flight Enhanced Senses/Attributes Sentient Aura A somewhat unique attribute to Drake's aura, after constant use of his Aura Dragon form, the aura that allowed Drake to use it becomes sentient. Acting as a second Drake when it comes to combat, it can also detach itself from Drake, though this is only used on some occasions. Transcendent Eye An ability seemingly gained thanks to Eien's habits of interacting with Drake, even though it's not the strongest out there. This still allows Drake to have visions into the past and future, recently after a very dire fight, Drake has been able to focus these visions to perceive attacks before they happen, allowing him to react accordingly. Despite this, Drake still wants to improve and strengthen the Eye to the best of his abilities. Corruption The demonic entity that resides within Drake, Corruption can be described as a black, sinister, dark and demonic energy which is able to manifest into its own being of the same name. As the name implies, Corruption can seep into unsuspecting enemies and corrupt or take control of them, from mental and psychical torture to spies and traitors, once someone has been corrupted, until chosen, Drake and Corruption can do what they desire to the victim. Passively, Corruption acts like an internal shield for Drake, enforcing the internal structure of his body, protecting his mind from any mental attacks, acting as an insulator for anything that drains energy and will fight for Drake when he is near death as a last resort. Corruption also resides in Kurai, Drake's main weapon, whoever touches the blade other than Drake and Corruption will have a small portion sink into the person which will result in a slow and painful death. Drake can 'dip' into the endless pool of Corruption's energy for use in his Primitive forms or just as an intimidation tactic. Weapons and Equipment Weapons Kurai The blade that never leaves his side, Kurai is Drake's custom-made, soul bound katana. Known as a Dark-Fire Slayer, the blade itself is covered in Cyanican tribal patterns and is themed with a dragon in mind as the colouration is red and black, the handguard is a dragon skull and the pommel is of a singular ember design. The abilities of the Slayer is simple but very effective; this blade has been made with the soul purpose of negating both fire and darkness, and while Drake is wielding the blade, he is granted a high resistance to fire and darkness. The reason behind this is because the blade is soul bound to both Drake and Corruption which also allows them to be the only ones who are able to wield the blade otherwise the 'user' is engulfed in dark fire. Shizuka Used as a secondary and combo blade, Shizuka is a blue and white sword made of enhanced crystals which make the blade as invincible as Kurai, the colouration is also the complete opposite. The reason this blade is unique is because of it's ability to enhance Drake's skill when manipulating the elements, making it similar to a Slayer but much weaker compared to one. Equipment Holographic Storage Cube The prototype model of a widely used utility device on Cyanic, the prototype Holographic Storage Cube (or HSC abbreviated) can only display video, images and as the name implies; store. That being said, the storage is immense, being able to store weapons, currencies, gems, to even living people and an entire universe. It's assumed that Drake is due for an upgrade thanks to the arrival of Nihil and Razeth. Forms Natural Forms Aura Dragon - Drake's essence takes shape into a red humanoid-dragon aura, complete with wings and a tail that envelopes around Drake, acting like armour. This aura grants Drake the ability of flight, enhanced strength and speed. Half Dragon - The aura that covered Drake disappears, as dark red dragon wings and tail form and replace their aura counterpart. Drake also gains draconic fangs and eyes, as before, his strength and speed increase tremendously, and also gains the ability to sparingly teleport. Primitive - A form given to him from Corruption's dark and sinister energy, Primitive forces users to go back to their primal instincts. Drake accesses these variations through pure rage and bloodlust, guaranteeing major damage inflicted to Drake's prey. Each of the variations grows more powerful the more Corruption takes control, causing Drake to become more and more animalistic towards his opponents, much like a dragon. * Initial - The simplest and easiest variation of the Primitive form to use, this gives Drake a faint black aura. Drake's eyes also go animalistic and change eye colouring to a darker shade. Drake's attacks would be more feral and more easy to predict, but not by much. Regardless, he's a dangerous force to be against. * Stage One - This variation is similar to Drake's Aura Dragon form in appearance, with the exception that the colour of the aura changes to a much darker shade of black while a red energy trails away from his eyes. * Stage Two - Being the most balanced of Primitive forms when it comes to who's in control, the form becomes more draconic, because of this. This is the only form that allows Corruption to control the aura that surrounds Drake, giving Drake abilities that he couldn't use before. Nevertheless, be weary when fighting Drake when in Stage Two. * Stage Three - A stage unique to Drake, and being the strongest. This form fully coats Drake in a pure black slickly draconic aura with it becoming unstable due to Drake's intent to brutalize his opponents. His eyes glow a blood red while his fangs and claws sharpen and grow larger, his voice turns more demonic and bloodlust filled. This is where Corruption almost takes control, manipulating Drake to attack friend or foe alike, in short, watch out. * Final Stage - The final of the Primitive variations, Drake's aura takes shape into a black dragon with red eyes. Drake himself will resemble the dragon as he'll have a red trail coming from his eyes and his hair will have turned to a dark grey. Runic - Created from Drake's knowledge with spells and runes, this form is constructed from everything that he's learned, he crowns this as one of his greatest achievements; a form that he is able to customise its power to deal with any opponent. These forms can be noticed when Drake's entire body is covered with tribal markings or runes, and while these will be fine with Drake, he has two variations of his Runic form just to be sure. * Mythical - Drake's most dangerous variation, giving Drake access to most if not all Cyanic spells known, he is also ruthless as his attacks now will diminishes the opponent's magic energy. His eyes will fade to black then glow white once more, Cyanic runes and tribal makings on Drake's skin begin to glow as they change, taking a more demonic appearance. Finally a single Cyanic glyph appears in the middle of Drake's forehead, no one knows what this glyph means, not even Drake, but according to legend it means something destructive... * Soul Arts: Embodiment - Considered to be the 'holy' variation of the Runic forms, this was first used against Void God. As the name states, this embodies Drake within his own soul and rather than giving Drake access to all the Cyanican spells. This form gives Drake the ability to have absolute control over his elemental manipulation and this ability follows through when he uses Shizuka While training with Nobuyuki and The Ancient, Drake was able to merger his and Corruption's soul into one, Corruption's full extent of his demonic power manifested into Drake, this in turn also modified some of Drake's forms to distribute Corruption's power without it overflowing and overwhelming him. Category:Archived Character